An AC power grid system (also referred to as an “AC power grid”, “power grid”, or simply “grid”) is a power system having at least one pair of power lines for delivering electricity produced in one or more potentially distributed power plants to distributed consumers that have loads connected in parallel to the power lines. Such loads will collectively be referred to as “the load” or “the grid load” herein.
It is mandatory that any electricity delivered into the power lines of the grid conform to the “power grid convention”. According to the power grid convention, the energy delivered to the power grid must be in the form of an Alternating Current (AC) voltage train that oscillates sinusoidally. According to the power grid convention, the AC power train for each pair of power lines must have a specified fixed peak voltage, have a specified fixed frequency, and be synchronized with a specified fixed phase difference between the power lines in the pair of power lines.
A grid-connected single-phase DC/AC converter is a converter that can convert Direct Current (DC) electricity to AC power that conforms to the power grid convention with respect to a specific pair of power lines of the power lines of the grid, and that provides that AC power to the specific pair of power lines. Such a DC/AC converter is referred to as the power grid connection inverter, or is referred to herein as “the single-phase DC/AC converter” herein. The specific pair of power lines that is connected to the single-phase DC/AC converter is referred to as the “power line pair” herein.
A photovoltaic (PV) electric power station converts solar energy to generate DC electrical energy. The generated DC energy is then converted into the AC power train by single-phase DC/AC converters for delivery through the power line pair, and for consumption by the load. This AC power train is in the form of a sinusoidal voltage train oscillating in the time domain; and which conformed to the power grid convention. The PV electric power station is named as the “PV station” herein.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.